The identification of a desired position on an object in automated processes is often a laborious task. Items in automated processes are typically placed in restrained area to allow for directed manipulation at desired positions of the objects based upon known dimensions of the object and knowledge of the position of predetermined reference points associated with the object. For example, numerous conventional microscope slides incorporate internal grids to locate a position on the microscope slides with respect to the viewing lens of a microscope. An external grid placed on the stage of the microscope may also be used to map the location of an object on the slide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,614, Feldman discloses a microscope slide and method of making the same, providing on a substantially transparent substrate, an extremely closely spaced grid pattern of a film less transparent than the substrate, with the pattern produced by photochemical etching, and with the film typically an iridized metal oxide film. Goldsmith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,314 also disclose a microscope slide having a plurality of spaced parallel lines permanently placed on the slide with the space between each successive pair of lines defining a reference plane. The spacing between each pair of lines corresponds to the field of view produced by the particular microscope lens and eyepiece being utilized so that when a viewer makes a viewing pass across each successive reference plane that the specimen smear is located in, by keeping the lines continuously in the field of view during each pass, the entire area of the smear is viewed.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,212, Weissman shows a method and device for the calibration of microscope slides for use in accurate and repeatable position location and relocation of specific areas of a specimen on the slide, particularly with use of computer correlated location of specimen events. Weissman discloses a calibration device, which is placed on a microscope stage, against a fixed position portion of the slide holder. The viewfinder of the lens is then moved to superimpose and enter a calibration mark directly on two opposite corners of the calibration slide, or on location marks on the calibration slide which are a pre-set distance from such opposite corners. Entry of the corner positions locates a diagonal line of the appropriate length and of a particular slope, relative to the x-y axes of microscope stage movement. Deviation of the obtained slope from a predetermined slope for a true orthogonal position for the slide is calculated and used to compensate for deviations in locating and relocating areas on a specimen subsequently positioned on the specimen holder. Weissman, et al., disclose a computerized specimen encoder in U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,674. The slide encoder is attached to a movable microscope stage, whereby X-Y plane movement and location, is correlated to examination of a specimen on an identified slide, with information marking and location being directly correspondingly written on computer storage media, during the examination. The information marking is in the form of computer generated indicia which are placed at a computer image location of the slide at predetermined time intervals. Subsequent use of the computer-stored information, coupled with the slide encoder, in a slide re-examination, permits independent retrieval of such information and location on the slide.
A self-staining microscopic slide designed for immediate staining and viewing of cells in biological fluid and tissue samples is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,312 by Lorinrz. The pre-prepared microscope slide preferably has a supravital fluorescent stain applied thereon, which is overlaid with a transparent tape or film. During use, the film is peeled back to expose the stain so that a sample can be applied thereon for intermixture therewith. The film is then replaced over the stained sample to act as a cover slip for immediate viewing. Living cells and microorganisms are rendered visible and cellular dysmorphology readily ascertained. The slide can include reference standards to facilitate microscope focusing, and to allow measurements of cells and microorganisms. Lorinez also discloses a microscope slide having a well formed therein, wherein the well is filled with culture media, and method for use in U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,214. The slide is designed for on-site collection, staining, and viewing of cells in biological fluid and tissue samples, preferably with an epi-fluorescence microscope. The slide permits quick point-of-care screening of any biological fluid or tissue sample for presence of infectious agents, after which, the slide can be transported to a central lab for culture and/or definitive identification.
A specimen management system in a clinical laboratory is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,368 by Domanik, et al. The system comprises specimens and a computer controlled instrument. Each specimen includes a biological sample and an identifier which is unique to the specimen to which it is applied. The computer controlled instrument includes a reader for automatically logging and verifying the specimen to be analyzed, and a print head for modifying the identifier to indicate whether the specimen has been analyzed and whether the sample includes any abnormalities. The print head is also used to indicate whether the specimen has been reanalyzed. Further, the print head works to print symbols adjacent the locations of the abnormalities in the sample.
A method and apparatus for tracking materials automatically is described by Moore in U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,121. A passive RFID tag is used with a material tracking system capable of real-time location and identification of items in production and storage areas. RFID tags are attached to the item to be tracked, remote sending antennas are placed at each remote location to be monitored, interrogators with several antenna inputs are connected to the sending antennas to multiplex the antenna signals, and a host computer communicates with the interrogators to determine item locations precisely.
The contents of the entire prior art references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
From the foregoing it can be understood by those having ordinary skill in the art that although the systems and methods described above are adequate for locating objects themselves, they lack the capability of automatically locating positions along an object, with or without grids or tags on the object. It will also be understood by those skilled in the art that there is a need for not only locating an object, such as a microscope slide under a microscope, but also for marking specimens at different locations on the slide along with their identities and their conditions.